Unfinished Business
by Icommentyouwrite
Summary: Cloud tells Marlene and Denzel a bedtime story about why he's always disappearing. Yaoi. It'll seem het but it isn't! CloudxLeon


Unfinished Business

italics mean that it was in the past. Normal font means it is in the present.

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters, I stole the idea from an awesome movie called Definitely, of the plots are from the final fantasies and others are from the borders of my mind. Oneshot. Yaoi. I tried not t make them ooc. Also I am aware that I might've mixed up the game's events but I hope you'll read it anyways and look at it like I made it up, because **I made it up. Feel free to pm me with questions! This is not HET. I am not putting someone down...read to find out... I did it purposely for Marlene and Denzel's sake. It's what Cloud would've wanted.**

Marlene and Denzel were running up and down the stairs of the bar successfully annoying Tifa. She finally caught them both by the collar and told them that it was past their bed times.

"Aww, can't we stay up just today?"

"Yeah! We heard Cloud was coming home today."

They begged the dark-haired woman but she kept her decision firm. They walked upstairs and sat on their bed in restlessness,and she met up with them and touched the lightswitch before they begged for her to tell them a bedtime story. She sighed and gave in, being interrupted when she heard the doors swinging open; and standing in the doorway was a stern-looking Cloud. He noticed that everyone must've been upstairs and slowly walked up only to be assaulted by two energetic children and an exhausted barkeeper.

"Cloud!" They cried in unison and basically pinned him to the floor.

Tifa sighed. "I'm tired tonight. I'll leave them in your hands. Bye." She touched him on his shoulder before walking out of the room.

Denzel and Marlene were overjoyed to have Cloud watch them. He seldom cared about what they did as long as it wasn't too dangerous. He was about to sit down on the bed when his cell phone vibrated.

_"I thought I threw this thing away ages ago..."_

He sighed and flipped it open, revealing seventy-four new messages. He ignored the rest and read the newest one.

"Cloud, It's Rufus. I have matters to discuss with you about your bodyguard services."

Cloud was ready to type - "Sorry, I'm a delivery boy now" when Denzel grabbed his phone.

"Hey, give that back and go to sleep." The blond man rose his voice but not by much.

"Not until you tell us a story."

"Like what?"

"I dunno. Maybe one about dragons-"

"Or princesses!"

Cloud pondered his options. He didn't know any stories. The only thing he could talk about was his life.

"Ooh. Or you can tell us why you're always gone."

"...It's a long story." Damnit. He said the 's' word.

"Tell us!" They chanted until he finally gave in.

'

"All right, all right. If I do, then you have to promise to go to bed right after."

They noded at each other and they each sat on their beds and gripped their pillows tightly to their chests.

"So... iit all began after the death of my best friend Zack."

_Cloud let out an agonizing scream, releasing his emotions all at once. He stood bloodied over the body of his lifeless friend after the recent attacks of the men from Shinra. He lost grip of his buster sword before picking it up as the droplets of rain desceneded from the sky. He dragged his feet slowly through the soft dirt slowly turning into mud toward Midgar. He silently sat against a building, allowing the rain to fall on him and wash away his guilt and sins, Zack didn't have to protect him, but he chose to and his life became the forfeit. Cloud's tears slowly blended in with the rain and he sat there sobbing quietly and mourning the death of his friend. _

_The sun came out and shot a hateful ray at the sleeping blond. He blocked his eyes with a gloves hand and stood up, feeling weak from yesterday's events. The bood had washed off from his cheeks and he stood motionless before allowing his instincts to lead hiim towards the bar. He had nowhere else to go and decided that Seventh Heaven would allow him to drink away his miseries. H e sat down by the counter and was greeted by awoman polishing the botle of liquor she was holding. He only spoke to her when he needed more to drink_

_"So what's wrong? People don't usually drink that muh unless something's bad." He completely ignored the question and took another shot, remembering that he was still a minor._

"Cloud! You drank when you were only sixteen?!"

Cloud ignored them and continued on with his story.

_The bartender refused to offer him another drink and so he finally spoke up._

_"It's just a death of a friend."_

_She felt sympathy for him and offered him more drinks, speaking to him when he was speaking aloud and letting him go without paying._

_"No,no it's fine. You don't have to pay."_

_Cloud sat down on the chair again, his whole body acting on its own. _

_"Well then, hit me up with some more." _

_He smiled and she obliged, wondering what had happened to the sulking blond that was mourning the death of his friend only moments ago._

_He drank until early in the morning before passing out and waking up in bed with Tifa. He groaned as his eyes adjusted to the slightest amounts of light. He picked up his clothing and put them on, rubbing his temples. He had a really bad hangover, so bad, he did not know what had happened last night. However, the evidence could only conclude to one thing._

"You and Tifa did the nasty naughty?"

Cloud sighed," Well, it's not like I meant to."

"And you're sixteen still."

"It's... I never wanted to. I'd take it back anyday. Truth be told, I don't like her that way. But don't tell her that."

The two children giggled as Cloud continued.

_He rushed out the door, mortified after what he had done. He wandered the streets aimlessly before bumping into a girl selling flowers. He helped her up and picked up her basket and flowers._

_"I'm sorry." He apoligized with difficulty, still tramautized by what had happened. She brushed herself and thanked him politely. The moment he set eyes on her, he could recall memories of what they've done together._

_"Aeris?"_

_The girl became confused._

_"Do I know you?"_

_Cloud then suddenly began speaking, the words flowing out of his mouth._

_"It's me, Cloud."_

_"I don't remember a Cloud, but it's nice to meet you."_

_"Remember? I'm from Soldier and - wait, you don't know me?"_

_She shook her head. _

_"Well, would you like to get to know me?"_

_The blond grinned at her. She blushed momentarily before boldening herself._

_"Sounds like a deal. Before that, you have to do something for me."_

_"Anything."_

_"I want you to be my body guard."_

_The blond brought up a gloved hand and rubbed his chin._

_"What's in it for me?"_

_Now the girl rubbed her own chin, immitating the man._

_"How about a date?"_

_Cloud agreed fervently._

__ _ _ _ _ __

_Cloud and Aeris walked down the path, carrying on a conversation. The fresh spring air blew by and the birds chirped furiously as if they were having angry sex. They walked side by side, Aeris with her hands clasped behind her back and Cloud keeping a hand on his large blade._

_"So what class did you say you were of Soldier?"_

_"First class."_

_Aeris could remember a man just like this: First class, carrying a large blade, very friendly, except his hair was black._

_Cloud peered over at the girl who'd obviously been dazzled by his rank. He grinned again before grabbing her hand and throwing her on his back and raced down the hill. She held onto her basket and sweater, yeling all the way until they came to a sudden halt. She was put down gently and the blond stood straight, allowing her to catch her breath on the nearby rock. She couldn't tell if her heart was beating from the excitement or from the close proximity of the had no idea why he was behaving ths way. It was as if someone else had control of his body, and that someone else felt awfully familiar._

"So, like, that was when you thought you were Zack?"

"Pretty much" Cloud began to speak with these children at equal levels.

"So it wasn't you being lover-boy to that girl?"

"Nope."

_Cloud ran an ungloved hand up the side of her face. She held the hand momentarily before blushing and letting go. _

_"Let's just walk the rest of the way." _

_Cloud agreed and held her hand as they walked towards the nearest town. She held is hand like it was a fragile piece of glassware. Cloud nonchalantly walked at a slow pace as to not stir the already flustered girl. He knew everything about her including her interests and her turn-offs. Cloud felt as if this was going to be too easy._

"What happened next Cloud?"

"Did you two fall in love and live happily ever after?"

Denzel stared at Marlene.

"What? You're looking at me like I'm stupid."

"It's just. If Cloud is here, how could he be having a happily ever after? There must be more to the story."

"So, Cloud?" Marlene inquired for him to continue.

"Oh, right. She and I spent a lot of time together, doing what you could say 'lovers' did."

The two children listened intently.

"But then, one day-Like all good things- it came to an end."

"An end?"

"An end." He confirmed.

_Cloud had the idea of proposing to Aeris since they had been dating for a couple of years. He'd save up his money and bought her a nice ring, walking home to his apartment one day to find the door open. Cloud walked in to find Aeris on the kitchen floor in her own pool of blood. He screamed in pain- who could have done it?_

_He watched, mesmerized by the flashing lights of the ambulance as his lover was driven away. He knew she would fight, and prayed that she would survive, but, the very next morning, Cloud was found sitting down on a metallic chair and holding her hand as she took her final breath. He'd been long done with crying and mourning. Death became a casualty to him from this day forward. He always blamed himself for letting her down and for not keeping the promise that he had made with her. He left his things where they were, except for his sword and his bike, and set of on a journey to find himself again, but really- to run away._

"That's so sad Cloud." Marlene was hugging her teddy bear as its fur began to stick together from her tears. Denzel bit his lip to hold himself back from crying and barely managed to endure it with teary eyes. Cloud stared out the window into the starry sky, allowing the children to recover themselves before he began.

They wiped away the last bits of tears and motioned for Cloud to continue.

_Cloud had wandered around and about for four years until he met someone._

"Oh geez Cloud. Four years into the future already?"

"Who is she? Who is she?"

Cloud wore a smirk on his face. _It's not a she, but I'll just give him a feminine name for this story, I guess. _

"Her name was, Leona." Cloud chuckled at the name and the children seemed to be confused but listened intently as ever. He could tell they were tired by the way they rubbed their eyes to keep themselves awake.

_Cloud and Leona fought side by side for a cause they had not known until of recent times. They had been protecting this young brunet boy from harm while he fought off a man named Ansem to seal Kingdom Hearts for good. _

_The two were up against the wall, surrounded by heartless. They sliced through the lines of darkness like a hot knife through butter. They found Sora with a defeated Ansem._

_"Sora!" _

_They shouted in unison. He turned around and found them and the rest of his friends waiting on him. He brought forth his keyblade, knowing well that Riku and King Mickey will meet him again someday. The keyblade lit up, and the door began to close, surely but steadily. Sora noticed that Kairi was right behind him and he reached into his pocket, grasping the miniature replica of a paopu fruit in his hand. He was about to hand it to her when the ground below him shifted, and broke off. He held on as long as he can, leaving her with the chain and disappearing into the darkness._

__ _ _ _ __

_Cloud and his group of friends watched as Sora disappeared, without Kairi. It was strange, but she was nowhere to be found either. Leon patted Cloud on the pat in a friendly gesture, something she didn't often do._

"She seems like your type. Friendly, but not too friendly. You two must be a like a lot."

_Cloud received the silent but distinct message that she sent his way. It was nothing but a mere flash from her stormy gray eyes. He followed her, leaving them behind. They embarked their own gummi ship, instead of the monster one that Cid had for them. _

"Let's just say. She and I had a fun night and leave it at that."

"Cloud."

The blond looked up, tiredness slowly building up inside him as well.

"You are such a slut-puppy."

The blond was shocked to hear such language from a small little girl.

"Who taught you that?"

"I hear people talking downstairs all the time."

Cloud accepted it although a little startled by the comment.

_He woke up and dressed himself. The ship began to rock backward and forward. Then, suddenly, the gummi ship alerted him that they were under attack. Foruntately, they were near a world. It was unrecognizable, but if anything, he would have to say it was a newer version of Tranverse Town. The gummi ship suffered a heavy hit, causing the ship to tear into pieces. Cloud grabbed onto Leona, or rather she grabbed him and they fell down, down down. Cloud woke up, unsure of where he was but could see his companion enjoying himself in the water._

"Herself." corrected Denzel.

Cloud coughed," Right."

He noticed that Marlene was asleep.

"Shouldn't you be asleep too?"

Denzel yawned, " I'm not tired yet. Continue."

_Cloud yelled at her from a distance and she ran towards him, kissing him once before putting on his clothes._

"Cloud? When were you not wearing clothes?"

Cloud coughed again, tiredness obviously taking its toll on his mind.

"Erm, her clothes. I meant to say her clothes."

_They walked around, noticing a large forest. He could see a path to the left leading to a mansion, and the path to the right leading to a hole. _

"And it's time I stopped."

Cloud spoke excruciating slow, as Denzel's eyes were closed.

"Tell me the rest.."

"That'll be saved for another day."

Denzel claimed that he was just resting his eyes,but in a matter of seconds, soft snores were escaping his mouth. Cloud felt it'd be time to retire and walked outside, looking up at a twinkling star.

He then quoted someone he secretly cherished.

"No matter where we are, or who we're with and even if the world's do lose their pathways to each other- We'll always be with together- in here." He briefly touched the left side of his chest, where a heart should be with a finger briefly.

Cloud let the words come out in a whisper tone as he spoke to himself. Somehow, just watching the stars out there sparked new hope for him that he'd one day meet up with Leon again never leave his side again. He shut his eyes, letting the exhaustion from the day completely take him over.

______________________________

_Leon wrapped his arms around Cloud as he snored softly on his chest. He couldn't remember where he had thrown his clothing from the previous night, and didn't care at the moment. He was transfixed on the other man, in all of his vulnerability, being the one to cuddle with him, although he was sure as soon as he awoke things would resume at a normal pace as they had always been. That was just how their relationship worked._

**That last bit was for you guys to decide. Take it as you please ^^ Maybe Cloud was dreaming about this.. or maybe that was just another part of his story. Who knows? I certainly don't. Read and Review! This is a oneshot but I might do a followup chapter depending on what I feel and stuff.**


End file.
